


Tadashi No!

by kirbyknight



Series: weekly tumblr post and prompts [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Human Jack Frost, Human Toothless, M/M, can be seen as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi leaves Hiro with some friends, and things happen. Not those things, but things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi No!

**Author's Note:**

> “No that’s impossible how the fuck did you manage to get it to catch fire?!” AU
> 
> not beta approved. all mistakes are mine.

“No, no no no nononono, this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.”

“It’s not that bad…right?” Sounded the dire conversations upstairs. Hiro Looked up as he continued to hear ‘this can’t be happening’ being moaned dejectedly from what might have been Jack? Though he’s never, in the admittedly just three months he’s known him, hear Jack sound so resigned. _‘Probably not something I should get into.’_ Shaking it from his mind he began working on his robot design. He needed to pinpoint exactly where the error was coming from in the coding. No matter what we was going to beat all of the Hiccup in the bot battles this time.

“What are you doing?!?!?!”

“Trying to help!”

“Stop trying! You’re making it worse!”

“Look it went….AHHHH!” Hiro looked worriedly at the stair case. Whatever Jack and whoever else is up there, No he  hasn’t met all of Tadashi’s friend that don’t go to school with him, seem to be having just a tad bit more trouble than before. But it’s not like they’re calling for help. _‘It should be fine.’_ He tried to convince himself. He looked back at his computer, however his mind was only half there on the project. After hearing so many accounts of Jack being childish, the rest of his mind was on whatever and whoever else was up there. There were no crashes so it couldn’t be that bad. But after meeting the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and their ‘pet’ He was worried about what Jack could do.

“It’s spreading! IT’S SPREADING!!!”

“Relax! It’s going…..FUCK!!!!”

“Grab the towel and help!” Hiro finally put down his laptop and made his way to staircase. ‘What could be possible that bad that, to make them loud?’ He wondered on his way up. He would have heard it if something broke. Jack was not quiet when he broke things. Add another person to that, and it doubles. The smell of something burning began to waft through the as if trying to sneak by. He stopped on the landing puzzled. What could jack possible be cooking up here? According to Hiccup and Tadashi, nothing hotter than a hot shower, or space heater was allowed upstairs at North’s house. You weren’t even allowed to smolder things up here. So who -in their right mind- would be doing something with fire here? Seeing an open door, he cautiously walked over and peeked inside. There was Jack over by the window, trying to direct the smoke out and simultaneously put something out. Franticly working beside him was a young man, or young adult he couldn’t tell. He seemed to be like a bizarre copy of Jack, and not. Where Jack was tall and lanky, pale skin and boundless energy, the man was more built for speed and action. His skin was tan and his hair was dark. He was about as tall as jack but anything else about the stranger escaped his notice. His attention was drawn to corner of the room. There was a drum set. That was set ablaze. And no, it’s was not the covering of the drum, or the wooden parts. No, Somehow Jack and this stranger managed to set the metal cymbals on fire.

“How the Fuck did you set metal cymbals on fire?!”

“Hiro Help us!” Jack cried desperately. Hiro took off down the hallway to where his brother pointed out there would be a fire extinguisher _‘just in case Hiro. You never know with jack around.’_ Grabbing it he ran back the room to see that the fire had spread to the metal statues that littered the desk near the window.

“What The-”

“Hiro!” snapping out of his startled shock, he aim the extinguisher at the flames and fired. Room was covered in a white fluffy foam. It coated the once bright hot room, in a grey white tinted paint. Things that were aflame now scorched black, the manic frightened energy, dulled to a panicked stopped. And all Hiro could think was why did Tadashi think it was a _good idea_ to be leave him in the hands of unknown _childish_ friends.

 

“So….tell me, how did you only set the metal things in this room on fire?”

“It’s something me and Hiccup were working on.” The dark haired Teen replied sullenly. “It’s an acid based materially that only eats through metal and concrete like material. For emergency recuses. But there was a slight problem.” He trailed off. His bright green eyes looking everywhere but Him and Jack.

“What problem?” He prompted when it looked like the Teen would not finish.

“The problem,” Jack interrupted exasperatedly, “Is that the nano-bots they put them in seek out all metal material.” He picked up a dead bot and show it to him. “And they have a tendency to light the things they eat on fire.” Hiro had to admit that it was a great idea. But hopelessly failing in application.

“Then why did you bring them here?”

“Toothless,” Jack accused, staring annoyed at the teen “thought that I could help him fix it. But forgot that bunny is a metal work artist when he activated them.”

“Hence the…uh…destruction…” ‘Toothless’ finished weakly.

“Okay this is what we are going to do.” Jack spoke up quickly. “Hiro, you are going to wait downstairs for Tadashi to pick you up in 30 mninutes. Toothless, you are going to help me see if we can clean any of this up, BEFORE Aster gets back.” He watched as Toothless nodded reluctantly and began picking up the failed robots that littered the floor.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help with this?”

“Yes, I’m already deep sheeee-” jack trailed off. He cleared his throat and started again “I’m already in trouble for a prank I pulled last week. I don’t need him thinking you had anything thing to do with this. Besides Tadashi would skin me alive if he found out you ran into trouble, or danger while I was around.”

He…really couldn’t fault that. Tadashi was protective. And if he found out that someone he trusted let him run into danger, or put him in danger. He really didn’t want to think about what would happen. Especially since he kinda like Jack and Hiccup being around. He walked back down the stairs staying out of the way of the panicked cleaning that seem to settle in the room. Maybe there was a way to help Hiccup and ‘Toothless’ fix the problem. Of course he would actually really have to talk to Jack more about it. Before he know it, he spent the next 30 minutes typing ideas on how to improve the nano-bots.

“Hiro, Ready to go?” He looked up and saw Tadashi and Hiccup and some other random guy at the door.

“Ah, yeah, just let me…” he began packing his equipment away. He didn’t see Hiccup come up behind him.

“What cha working?”

“Oh just a bot design. Some guy named Toothless Showed up and told jack about the problem you and he were having. I was writing up some ideas to show you guys…” He trailed off uncertain. He hasn’t actually hung around Hiccup and Jack as much as Tadashi has. So, he really didn’t know if they would like his input on the problem at all.

“These are some really good ideas.” Hiro looked up shocked. “You would have to show jack the really delicate wiring and metal workings. But it looks do able.” He liked the idea. He liked the idea and didn’t care that it came from a rival. That it came from him. He looked up to see Tadashi smiling, then looked back at Hiccup.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all Hiro. Just make sure that these can be small enough to fit in your hand.” Hiro nodded his head quickly. Maybe being left with friends wasn’t so bad.

“OI! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY ROOM?!?!?!”

“RUN!” They saw Jack and Toothless run from the upstairs room and out the door like the Devil was after them. Then the guy that was at the door with his Brother run after them Screaming threats and obscenities.

Okay so maybe all the good but there was good and bad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Remember where i got this from. Just know i got it from tumblr. 
> 
> Also posted here:  
> http://maskedkitsprite.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic


End file.
